corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Nakashima (Eternal Cycle)
This page only lists Naomi's appearance in Corpse Party: Seal ~Eternal Cycle~, for her other appearances go here. is a student from Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9, a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School, and the main protagonist of the fan game. Design Naomi is a teenage girl of average height and below average build with short, brown hair and brown eyes. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest. Naomi also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Personality Naomi is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Satoshi Mochida. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls of her age, which shows itself whenever she plays with her best friend Seiko Shinohara. She also tends to let her emotions control her actions: when stressed, she is prone to acting like a spoiled child who whines, complains, and lashes out at everyone around her. However, she is very self-aware of herself during such intervals, but has extreme difficulty stopping herself from acting in such an immature manner, which causes her to feel guilty whenever she regains control of herself. Plot The game starts by showing you the evening before the cultural festival. Naomi thinks about having a sense of deja vu and Seiko comes over to Naomi's for a sleepover. They both have a shower together and go to bed. In the morning they leave for school. While at the school, the sense of deja vu becomes stronger as Ayumi tells about Sachiko Ever After. Satoshi tries to stop the charm from happening, but fails. Naomi and others do it and they all get transported to Heavenly Host. The game then picks up at the point of Naomi running away from the infirmary. She pukes and gags as Seiko runs towards her to help her. Naomi asks if she found Yuka, which she says she didn't. Naomi then shouts at Seiko, making her sad. Seiko says that they should split up and meet up later. As Seiko left the earthquake occured, blocking the path towards Seiko. Naomi goes to the hall and sees that there are piano wire's sharp enough to kill her, so she looks for a way to get them out of the way. She finds a lever in the classroom 1-A and a winder. While going back towards the wires, the classroom 3-A shuts open and Naomi gets dragged inside. Inside she finds out that Yoshie is planning to kill her once again. She manages to run away and goes back to the wire hall. With the wire gone she uses the winder on another lever and opens the way to the 3rd floor lavatories. She goes to check if Seiko isn't hung in the stall, and is glad that she isn't. Naomi turns around and sees a letter. After checking it she finds out that the stall next to the stall she checked is opened and behind it is a secret room. Inside of it she meets the girl in red, who says that she will help to prevent Seiko's death. Naomi finds Seiko and they go talk in the custodians closet. While talking, Seiko confesses her love to Naomi. Naomi has mixed feeling and she leaves the closet. After that she faints and wakes up in the third floor. She runs to check the stall and find out that Seiko is now hung. She tries holding her, but that only makes it worse. She then decides that the best option is to support her on her back. This helps to save Seiko. True End Naomi tries talking to Seiko, but the latter gets scared of Naomi. Seiko runs away and soon Naomi hears something falling. She goes to check and finds that Seiko ran into the wire and got decapitated. Naomi cries over her corpse, while the girls in red appears and laughs at her, saying they'll have fun in the other timelines. Alternate End Naomi decides that it's best to separate since all she is bringing to Seiko is hurt. As she leaves Seiko runs up to her and stabs her with a shard of glass. Seiko says that she didn't mean to kill Naomi as the latter dies. Gallery Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party: Seal ~Eternal Cycle~